erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy
Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy is the second official installment of ERBofSmoshery's Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 2. It features Italian Renaissance artist, Leonardo da Vinci, rapping against graffiti artist, Banksy. It was released on September 20th, 2015. Cast Link Neal as Leonardo da Vinci Rhett McLaughlin as Banksy Lyrics 'Leonardo da Vinci:' Why don't you go fetch out your stencils from that rubbish lorry and see If you can sketch out a decent image when you step up to Da Vinci? Banksy's got no Effect, when his Mild Mild raps hear my testimony They'll think how to skip this battle like he did the awards ceremony! You Rat! Living underground, hearing the pound of Bristol Sound But he still Don't Believe that like his Global Warming, he's being drowned! Your street creed isn't credible Banksy, and it seems that your graffiti's Starting to leave more than One Nation Under CCTV! 'Banksy:' Yeah, my work is Barely Legal, but you seem to have missed the Elephant What you do with a coloured paintbrush, to me, is simply irrelevant 'Cause my style advances deeper into the minds and thoughts of men! I'm drawing up to a guy with no sway of the directions of his pen! You call yourself a genius? Man, you're looking like some wet paint! With a face so full of Drips, they made the beard of a Saint! It seems your work attracts nothing more than a Banksy of England tip It takes you ten years to break out any *pfft*-ing type of lip! I'm a work of art to everyone, painting flowers that flow to the road I bet that sodomy wench man cracked more than your Da Vinci Code! I should spray paint all over you Leo, Because your Worthless With one can, I can make this geek worth a purchase! Leonardo da Vinci: A detailed brain of genius, brush strokes finer than my raps Well it's not my fault the plumbers went and unclogged all your crap! You're camping out in shady corners, spraying walls and gaining cops But if I catch you in my exhibit you'll be leaving Through the Gift Shop! Your stuff isn't even art, why don't you paint like a real man? Stealing work from better artists whilst you jerk off your spray can! Go grab your sewer rats and watch me draw out my rifle! Every painting of your life is being marked as untitled! '''Banksy: Your brain may be big, but your red chalk mind is not even close! I can't see a single thought, with all those smudges on your art notes! Your work didn't reach good quality, you're an offence to God's mankind Codex Leicester was only good enough for a screensaver in 95! You don't even scare me Leo, what, with all your fake wings and little horns Even DiCaprio managed to kick your ass before he was even born! No more than a bore to me, you've broken your own Cardinal Sin! But when I spit, people always say it's Better Out Than In! Poll Who won? Leonardo da Vinci Banksy Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature... **someone other than Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD portraying a character. ***This is the first battle where the actors are a duo in real life. ****This is the first battle to not feature Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD at all. **non-fictional characters. **a deceased character. ***Although Jason Voorhees died, he has since been reanimated, thus making him undead. **a character portrayed by animation. ***Banksy was still portrayed by McLaughlin, but was animated as a moving piece of graffiti art. **an abstract background instead of an actual location. **an anonymous character. **a character previously used in an official ERB. *This is the first battle to censor a profanity. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:ERBofSmoshery